1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting reception apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital broadcasting reception apparatus capable of quickly switching channels in a digital broadcasting system employing a time division multiplexing scheme and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting system, such as a digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) which compresses digital broadcasting data including audio and video data in units of certain packets and broadcasts the data just as a wired/wireless Internet does, multiplexes digital broadcasting data according to each of the broadcasting channels through a time division multiplexing scheme. The time division multiplexing scheme refers to a scheme of transmitting the digital broadcasting data according to the broadcasting channels by packetizing the capacity of transmission path into time slots, for example, time intervals and carrying the packetized data on the each time slot.
Accordingly, in the digital broadcasting system employing a time division multiplexing scheme, broadcasting stations simultaneously broadcast digital broadcasting data according to at least one broadcasting channel in a frequency band, used by each of the broadcasting stations, at a fixed cycle.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example of a digital broadcasting data according to a channel broadcast through a time division multiplexing scheme.
In FIG. 1, it is assumed that there are five channels, for example, A, B, C, D and E serviced in a frequency band used by a predetermined broadcasting station. For example, channels where KBS broadcasting station broadcasts correspond to KBS1, KBS2, KBS sport, KBS movie and KBS drama.
In this case, the broadcasting station packetizes digital broadcasting data according to each of the broadcasting channels respectively, and broadcasts the packet data according to a predetermined order of the channels cyclically. A digital broadcasting reception apparatus modulates only the digital broadcasting data based on the broadcasting channel which a user has selected among cyclically received digital broadcasting data according to the broadcasting channels, and outputs the data.
However, when the digital broadcasting reception apparatus outputs the digital broadcasting data of the channel A in FIG. 1, in the case where a user requests a channel switching into channel B, if a point of time when the channel switching is requested corresponds to a point of time when the digital broadcasting data of channel B is received, there is no problem. However, if the time of requesting the channel switching is posterior to the time of receiving the digital broadcasting data of channel B, the digital broadcasting reception apparatus is not capable of immediately switching the channel, and only after receiving at least the digital broadcasting data of channel B of the next cycle, it is possible to switch the channel.
Further considering a process time during which the digital broadcasting data of the corresponding broadcasting channel is demodulated and output, it is inconvenient in that a user has to wait for a very long time to view the channel-switched broadcasting scene.